1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electron-emitting device, a method of manufacturing an electron source, and a method of manufacturing an image display device.
2. Related Background Art
An electron-emitting device includes a field emission type (hereinafter referred to as FE-type) electron-emitting device and a surface conduction type electron-emitting device.
With respect to the FE-type electron-emitting device, a spindt type is expected because of high efficiency. However, a process for manufacturing a spindt type electron-emitting device is complicated and an electron beam is easily dispersed. Therefore, in order to prevent the spread of the electron beam, it is necessary to arrange a focusing electrode above an electron-emitting region.
On the other hand, with respect to an example of an electron-emitting device having an electron beam diameter smaller than the spindt type, there is an electron-emitting device in which an insulating layer and a gate electrode which have a communicating opening (gate hole) are arranged on a cathode electrode and a flat thin film (electron-emitting film) is arranged on the bottom of the opening to emit electrons from the electron-emitting film. In the electron-emitting device having the flat electron-emitting film, relatively flat equipotential surfaces are produced above the electron-emitting film, so that the divergence of an electron beam becomes smaller than that of the Spindt type. The electron-emitting device using the flat electron-emitting film can be relatively easily manufactured. In addition, a drive voltage required for electron emission can be reduced. Further, because electrons are emitted substantially from the entire surface, the concentration of an electric current can be reduced. Therefore, the life of the electron-emitting device can be lengthened. A carbon electron-emitting film is proposed as the flat electron-emitting film. With respect to a method of reducing the electron beam diameter, there is an example in which a method of modifying a shape of the cathode electrode is used.
With respect to the above-mentioned FE-type electron-emitting device, there are electron-emitting devices disclosed in, for example, JP 08-096703 A, JP 08-096704 A, JP 08-293244 A, JP 08-264109 A, JP 08-055564 A, JP 08-115654 A, JP 10-125215 A, JP 2000-067736 A, JP 2001-256884 A, JP 2636630 B, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,218. With respect to the surface conduction electron-emitting device, there are electron-emitting devices disclosed in, for example, JP 3010305 B and JP 03-261024 A.